A Final Fantasy Sleepover
by Flower Gal Aeris
Summary: Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie are REALLY bored, and decide to have a sleepover......but Sephy decides to crash it! Mwahaha!


Final Fantasy 7 Sleepover! A Final Fantasy Sleepover!By Aeris 

One snowy day, Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie are sitting in Tifa's house in Nibelheim

Yuffie: I'm bored

Aeris: Me too

Tifa: Me three

Yuffie: Me four

Aeris: You already said you were

Yuffie: Oh yah

Tifa: (snaps and a green makou light-bulb appears over her head) I got it! Let's have a sleepover!

Aeris: Hey that's a good idea!

Yuffie: We can rent some movies!

Tifa: Ooh! Cool!

Aeris: And we can stay up all night drinking coffee and So*Be!

Yuffie: Ok!

Tifa: So everyone agrees?

Yuffie & Aeris: HELL YEAH!

Tifa & Yuffie: (look at Aeris) You never swore once in the game

Aeris: Cuz I didn't ever get really pissed until Seph killed me.

Tifa & Yuffie: Ohh.

Tifa: OK, so I'll get the house ready.

Yuffie: I'll get the movies.

Aeris: I'll get plenty of extra-strength-night-SOLDIER-quality-coffee and So*Be

Yuffie: I can understand how you're gonna get the So*Be, but how the hell are ya gonna get that strong of a coffee?

Aeris: Heheheh I *borrowed * it from Shin-Ra before we escaped that time.

Yuffie: Damn! Too bad I wasn't in the group yet! I would get their materia!

Tifa: OK then everyone get the stuff and meet back here!

Yuffie & Aeris: Kay

***Tifa's ***

Tifa: (lifting up the cushion on the couch) Eww(shoves the dust buster on it) 

Little monsters living in the couch: (tiny voices) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tifa: (sweat drop) That was strange

(Knock at the door)

Tifa: Uh come in?

(A guy in a black cloak walks in)

Guy: Would you like to buy a Jenova cell? 

Tifa: How much?

Guy: One Black Materia

Tifa: Screw off Sephiroth

Seph: You hurt my feelings (sniff, sniff)

Seph: (sneeze) Damn it's dusty in here!

Tifa: Cuz I was cleaning until you decided to show up

Seph: Oh. I'll help you.

(So Seph *helps * Tifa, while secretly looking for the Black Materia)

***Aeris' ***

Aeris: (walks into the Item shop) Hi, I'd like 50 bottles of So*Be

Shopkeeper: Sure- what kind?

Aeris: Two of each, please.

Shopkeeper: (hands Aeris a few huge heavy brown bags) Would you like some help back to your house?

Aeris: No, I should be—(takes the bags)(Anime fall) 

Aeris: (twitches and holds a finger up) Uh- I think I will have some help back to the house

Shopkeeper: Okay. (turns around and yells) HEY, ZACK!

Zack: (runs in) Sup boss?

Shopkeeper: Help this young lady with her bag.

Zack: Aeris?!

Aeris: Zack?! I thought you died?

Zack: I thought _you_ died!

Aeris: Yeah me too.

Zack: That's odd. (helps Aeris carry her bags back to Tifa's house)

***Yuffie's ***

Yuffie: (walks into the video renting place and walks to the funny section)

Yuffie: Lessee I'll get , cuz it's funny when the ugly Leo-loser dies. Ooh! And we just *have * to get both of the Austin Powers movies, cuz Mini-Me is soooooooooo cute! And we have to get thisoh, and this.. ok that should be enough.

Yuffie: (walks to the clerk)

Clerk: Is that all today?

Yuffie: Unless you have any other funny movies that are good, yes.

Clerk: Oh, you already have Gawd, I laughed my ass off when that Leo-nerdo DiCrapio died. 

Yuffie: Oh hell yeah! That's the only part of the movie I didn't sleep through!

Clerk: (while ringing up the movies) Yeah, I dunno what the hell the big deal was over that movie. Guess the spoiled little brats needed to waste money

Yuffie: Yeah. So they saw the stupidest movie ever made!

Clerk: (laughs) Here you go Yuff. That'll be 10 gil.

Yuffie: (hands the clerk a 10 gil coin) Here ya go.

Clerk: Thanks. C-ya later.

Yuffie: (walks out and back to Tifa's house)

***Outside Tifa's house***

Yuffie: Aeris, who's that?

Aeris: This is Zack.

Zack: Sup?

Yuffie: Hi. Did ya get the So*Be?

Aeris: (points to the 100 pound bag Zack's holding)

Yuffie: Ohh Why are you guys out here?

Aeris: Tifa locked the door and she won't answer

Yuffie: Oh. I have the member card for the video place, I can try using that 

Zack: Please do this bag is getting heavy

Yuffie: (Walks to the door and slides the card through) I think I got it (pulls the door open and gasps)

Tifa: (is tied up and muffled) Mmh.mmmh!

Yuffie: Hey, good Kenny impression! I got that movie too!

Aeris: (cuts the ropes) What happened?

Seph: I happened.

Zack: (puts bag down) What the hell are you doing here?

Seph: Getting my materia. (motions to the black thing in his hand)

Aeris: Give that back!

Seph: No.

Aeris: I'll hurt you!

Seph: I'll kill you again.

Tifa: STOP IT!

(everyone shuts up)

Tifa: (looks at Seph) Give me the materia.

Seph: Why?

Aeris: Because if you don't

Zack: I'll chop em off.

Seph: I'm not Corneo, dammit!

Zack: Oh, oops. Sorry bout that.

Seph: It's ok.

Aeris: AHEM!

Seph: What?

Tifa: Give us the damn materia so we can start our sleepover!

Seph: Ooh, sleepover what kind?

Tifa: A girls' sleepover

Aeris: With So*Be and coffee

Yuffie: And movies

Seph: Really? ok here's the deal; I give you the materia if I can come to the sleepover.

Tifa: Well, you look like a girl, and act like one

Seph: HEY!

Aeris: Yeah, you can come.

Seph: Sweet (tosses the black materia to Tifa)

Yuffie: (looks at Zack) Are you coming too?

Zack: Can I?

Aeris: Sure!

Zack: Kickass!

Yuffie: Damn! We gotta watch South Park first!

(everyone grabs a So*Be and a cup ofextra-strength-night-SOLDIER-quality-coffee and sits in front of the TV)

***3 hours later***

Zack: (drinks some coffee)

Voice on TV: I'll never let go Jack

Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, Seph: (laugh hysterically)

Zack: (chokes and laughs, coffee coming from his nose)

Aeris: THAT'S FUNNY!!!!!

Tifa: (between giggles) Yeah!

Seph: This is a funny movie!

Yuffie: Really! Let's watch South Park next.

Tifa: How did you rent that without being 17? I tried to rent it and they asked me for ID, and I'm 20!

Yuffie: They probably thought you were a teenage Britney Spears wanna-be

Tifa: What do you mean?

Yuffie: Well, Britney has implants too!

Aeris, Zack, and Seph: (laugh)

Tifa: NOT FUNNY!

Yuffie: (snickering) Yes, it is.

Tifa: Hmph!

So the group watched movies all night, drinking their So*Be and extra-strength-night-SOLDIER-quality-coffee Yuffie got high on coffee, as did Tifa and Aeris. Zack and Seph were used to it, having been in SOLDIER, but they did get high off of So*Be

The next morning, everyone woke up sick, but felt better after they threw up. Tifa started wearing a bra due to Yuffie's comment the night before, and Cloud dumped her soon after. Tifa was pissed off at Yuffie and gave her a cup of coffee with high concentrations of makou in it. Yuffie is still suffering from makou poisoning today. The moral of this story: Do not drink coffee while watching the end of Titanic. You will end up with a sore nose in the morning. And, don't call Tifa a Britney Spears wanna-be. Because she is a Christina Agiulera wanna-be. And Christina is a bigger whore anyway. 

Thank You and Good Night! 


End file.
